Melt
by crazysnape
Summary: OSh.Draco n'aurait pas dû quitter Harry. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû... Slash DMHP.


**Titre**** :Melt**

**Auteur**** : SuishouTenshi**

Traductrice : crazysnape

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et tout ce qui l'entoure sont la propriété de J.K.R

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Les Serpentards sont sournois,

Les Serpentards ont du charme,

Les Serpentards sont gracieux,

Les Serpentards aime exploiter...

Ce que je dis n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas? Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ne me jugez pas! Comment osez vous me juger ! Je ne suis pas fou, je vous dis que je ne le suis pas!

Honnêtement... les gens de nos jours. Parfois, je voudrais juste ôter le coeur encore rouge de ces crétins hors de leur thorax, et verser de l'eau salée dessus, juste devant leur nez, et les cogner avec ... Comment est-ce que les modus appellent ça? Ah, oui, un marteau.

OK, C'EST BON! ARRÊTEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA!

Écoute vieux, c'est pas de ma faute si mes cheveux habituellement superbes sont si remontés qu'on pourrait facilement me prendre pour un mohawk. Ce n'est pas non plus ma faute si j'ai tellement mâché mles ongles manucurés que mes doigts sont en sang depuis le cours de métamorphose. Et enfin, ce n'est _pas_ – remarquez l'accentuation sur le "pas" – ma faute si Blaise Zabini est allongé la tête dans le caca de Demiguise.

... Ok, s'accord, peut-être que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé par dessus la clôture. Mais honnêtement, les cours d'Hagrid sont assez ennuyeux sans qu'il ai besoin de partir à la recherche de quelques animaux qui ont trouvé amusant de devenir invisible au milieu de la démonstration. Alors maintenant, notre classe est obligé de rester assis sur le sol humide, pendant que notre _brillant_ (ajoutez trois points d'exclamation là, pour le sarcasme) professeur parte bruyamment dans la forêt interdite à la recherche d'un animal _invisible_.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, on partage ce cours avec les _Gryffindors_! Allez-y, dîtes le avec moi... _GRYFFONDORS_! Non, pas assez de dégoût, dites le encore... _GRYFFONDORS_!

Bien, j'applaudis votre performance.

J'aurais pas dû quitter les cachots aujourd'hui. Vraiment, j'aurai pas dû...

Regardez-le, c'est dégoûtant! Donnez moi un seau, faut que j'vomisse! Et vous, vous avez la permission de jeter mon vomi sur la tête de Blaise. Mais vraiment, quel toupet ce _Potter! _Ça fait seulement deux jours et demi, _deux jours et demi_, et il est déjà à la chasse, rodant autour de fille innocente. Eurk, simplement dégoûtant.

Oh, pauvre Lavender Brown! Regardez moi cette beauté virginal, si naïve. Regardez comment son T-shirt rose recouvre à peine ses hanches et comment son teint magnifique est rehaussé par un rouge à lèvres cramoisi et l'ombre à paupière bleu électrique! La pauvre petite chose ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Potter. Oh Merlin! Vous ne voyez pas comment ce démon lui sourit! Ce crétin flirte! C'est impossible que ce toucher soit innocent!

Retire ta main, Brown, retire là! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'y a qu'une seule chose dans la tête de Potter'? Au moment où ta peau va toucher la sienne, il va te bondir dessus. Il ne fait pas que sauter, il _bondit_, comme un lion! Crois moi là dessus, je l'ai vu faire tant, tant de fois.

Tout d'abord, il te cloue à une surface plane, une table ou un mur de préférence – et il commence par des baisers durs. Mordiller, sucer, tourner, il n'y a rien pour quoi il ne soit pas doué. Il te rappel que tu lui es à lui, que chaque millimètre de toi est à lui, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour le repousser, parce que tu sais que tu le veux aussi, peut-être même plus que lui.

Des lèvres, il va jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, sa merveilleuse langue rose va tracer un chemin le long de ta joue jusqu'à ton cou nu. Là, il va te mordre là ou le pouls bat comme une espèce de vampire affamé de son compagnon. Tu vas gémir et te presser contre lui, comme si ton corps était attiré par le sien par une sorte de force invisible. Et ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité.

Tu te serras fort contre lui pour trouver sa chaleur, parce que tandis que ton cou palpite de plaisir le reste de ton corps est froid. Alors, tu le lui dis, et il obéit. Ses doigts calleux vont trouver leur chemin autour de toi, s'engouffrant sur toute ta peau. Tes robes pendent autour de ton corps et il les ôte lentement, excitant. Il prend son temps et le besoin deviendra si fort que tu voudras juste hurler.

Impitoyable, il suce chaque pore de ta peau, ne laissant aucun endroit intact. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu finiras sur le sol (si tu n'y étais pas déjà auparavant) et tu réaliseras que tu es nu mais que lui est toujours habiller. Tu protesteras, parce que tu veux tellement le voir. Parce qu'il peut se comparer à une glace un jour d'été très chaud.

Il accomplit. Les mêmes doigts qui te ravissaient avant, desserrent maintenant la cravate rayée or. Ils travaillent doucement sur les boutons transparents pendant que tu te demandes comment il te punira, si impulsivement tu déchires sa chemise dans ton état d'urgence.

Finalement, il est aussi nu que toi, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de te pâmer à la simple vu de son corps, peut importe qu'il soit indigne pour toi de te pâmer. Il regardera vers toi tendrement, puis se déplacera pour que son torse découvert repose au dessus de tien, et tu réaliseras combien vous vous assembler bien. Il t'embrassera encore, gentiment cette fois et tu penseras que tu es au paradis.

Le sol ne sera plus froid après ça. Tu te sentiras si bien, et tu voudras lui faire plaisir aussi. Alors tu lui diras de se mettre sur le dos, et tu te dirigeras vers le bas pour saisir ta prise.

Tu le prendras, ignorant la douleur dans ta gorge. Tu le sentiras frissonner sous toi et ses mains puissantes attraperont tes cheveux comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Il gémit et tu te satisferas de savoir combien tu peux lui faire plaisir. Tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour entendre plus de cris de sa part et à chaque fois que tu l'aspireras, il te donnera un gémissement en récompense.

Tu t'arrêteras juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le point de rupture, et tu le regarderas dans les yeux et lui diras combien tu as besoin de le sentir en toi. Il te regardera longuement, puis t'embrasseras, protecteur, comme si une réponse orale suffirait à te briser. Et tu comprends qu'il prend soin de toi, qu'il pense que tu es délicat et il veut de protéger de tout, et pour toujours.

Et tu penses que la vie ne peut être meilleur que ça.

Il ne te préparera pas, parce que tu veux les deux, la peine et le plaisir d'un coup. Il plonge en toi et tu cries, marmottant des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, sur combien tu l'aimes, et il ne dit rien.

Il t'embrasse sous l'oreille, grignotant ton cou, se retirant et plongeant encore. Tu vois des étoiles et tu te demandes si ce plaisir durera toujours. Tu dis son nom et il répond par une autre poussée et vous savez tout deux que tu ne peux pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Tes yeux deviennent humides et tu ne prends même pas le temps de te demander quand tu as pleurer pour la dernière fois. Il te susurrement combien il tient à toi et tu ne peux pas répondre parce que le seul mot qui te vient à la bouche c'est son nom.

Un gémissement, un frisson, un cri plus tard, il s'effondre au dessus de toi et tu sens tes membres qui s'affaissent. Vous restez allonger, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant les heures qui suivent et vous ne rêvez à rien d'autre qu'au toucher de l'autre et aux mots d'amour murmurer.

Et tu penses que la vie et parfaite.

Ne le touche pas, Brown. Je te donne ma parole de Malfoy qu'Harry Potter est un élément dangereux. Ne tombe pas pour ses sourires, ses yeux ou son corps magnifique, parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir. C'est simple, tu ne le peux pas.

Tu ne le peux pas.

Finalement, Blaise est sortit du caca de Demiguise, et ne cesse de me maudire. Je le répète, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS MA FAUTE... entièrement.

Comment aurais-je pu ne _pas_ le pousser dans ces excréments alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de baver devant le cul de Potter? C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu retenir mes mains quand Blaise s'est léché les lèvres duvant l'appréciation.

Blaise pointa grossièrement son indexe vers moi pendant que Pansy nettoyait son visage. Ha, maintenant, il avait des bulles de savon partout. Pas très menaçante l'image, je dois dire.

"Merde, Draco! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous par Merlin ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Potter, mais tu n'avais pas à me pousser dans... pour l'avoir mentionner!" Non, toujours pas très menaçant.

Je roulais des yeux de dégoût. "C'est ta faute, Blaise, pour avoir bavé sur quelqu'un comme _lui_. N'as tu aucun de goût?"

"Et bien maintenant, j'en ai beaucoup, grâce à toi, merci!" il montrait encore le tas de caca. Yeurk , ne va-t-il jamais laissé passer ça? "Et je disais juste que Potter vraiment bien amélioré durant le week-end, qu'est-ce qui a de mal à ça?" il fit un geste vers le Wonder Boy, qui était assis à une quinzaine de mètres.

Je croisais mes bras, tentant de ne pas avancer mon nez. "Je ne sais pas qui est les plus laid, Potty or Weasel. Je n'aime pas avoir des gens dégoûtant autour de moi. Tu avais besoin d'une leçon et je viens de te la donner. Tu devrais me remercier." Dis-je hautain.

Inclines toi, petit Serpentard, reconnais ton maître!

Blaise bafouille. Honnêtement, ce mec me connaît depuis des années, on pourrait penser qu'il me comprend maintenant.

Pansy, choisit ce moment de silence pour poursuivre la conversation.

" Tu fais encore tout un drame, Draco Darling." J'aimerais lui dire de la fermer, mais c'est effectivement l'un de mes deuxièmes prénoms, mon père a tenté est de convaincre ma mère de l'ôter, mais cette sacré bonne femme n'a jamais voulu le retirer, et maintenant je me le coltine Grr, j'ai dit, grr!

"Draco, tu m'écoutes?" Pansy claquait deux doigts devant moi.

"Oui Pansy." Pourquoi est-ce que je semble toujours si pathétique devant Pansy? Oh, oui, c'est vrai, elle est en fait ma tante au deuxième degré. Ne demandez pas, c'est une longue et stupide de reproduction...

"Je suis d'accord avec Blaise là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à Potter durant ce week-end, mais, selon Melissa, une Serdaigle de deuxième année lui aurait dit avoir vu Potter aller chez Fine Fashions au alentour d'une heure samedi, et il n'en est pas ressortit avant cinq! Et maintenant, regarde le ! " La langue de Pansy fait un bruit appréciateur. Je grimace. "Je pourrais le _manger_!"

Image dérangeante, vraiment.

Je me tourne dans la direction de Potter pour la... soixante-dixième, non, soixante-treizièmes fois depuis le petit-déjeuner. Je fais la tête et regarde ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de Pansy ou de Blaise pour me rappeler combien Harry est délicieux. Potter, je veux dire Potter ! Et il n'est pas délicieux! Qui a dit qu'il était délicieux? Pas moi! Avez vous dit qu'il était délicieux? Parce que moi, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était... ah, allez vous faire voir. Ok, d'accord, vous êtes heureux maintenant? Je pense que Potter est le morceau de viande le plus savoureux qui existe sur terre (meilleure que du poulet même). Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ok ça commence vraiment à m'énerver.

Oui, je veux Potter. Je le veux tant, que je peux juste le regarder et avoir un orgasme...

Je ne suis pas pervers, vraiment !

Comment est-ce que _quelqu'un_ pourrai lui résister? C'est pas possible, je vous le dis ça ne l'est pas. Et croyez moi là dessus, fans enragés (et oui les gars aussi, je connais vos secrets), aujourd'hui, Harry est encore plus appétissant que d'habitude.

Allez, salivez avec moi. À trois. un... deux... trois... et on fait tomber la bave!

Mince, dans un pantalon noir moulant que le vent faisait doucement, sensuellement bouger au niveau de ces mollets que j'avais eu le plaisir de lécher un nombre incalculable de fois. Un pull en cashmere vert sombre s'enroulait tel un serpent autour des muscles de ses abdos et de ses pectoraux. Des perles blanches lui serraient le cou. Le col V était bas, montrant le bas de son cou, et vous donne envie de sucer cet endroit, des centaines de fois. Les biceps se tendaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses mains crâneuses, lissaient ses mèches soyeuses noirs, me rappelant toutes les fois où j'avais tiré dessus lorsqu'il se penchait vers moi. La fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclaire, marquant l'emblème de son front, une marque qui le rendait plus virile. Et enfin, ces yeux toujours cachés dernières leurs cadres. Les mêmes yeux qui se baissaient vers moi, dans les moments chaudement passionnés.

Harry Potter est loin d'être un moldu, il n'est même pas un sorcier... il est un dieu. Et ... il avait été tout à moi.

Frappez moi sur la tête et appelez moi "stupide". Pourquoi, oh pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai quitté?

C'est assez simple en fait, la manière dont la dispute à commencer. Vous voyez, nous nous rencontrons secrètement depuis la septième année à commencer. Ce qui est assez long si l'on considérant que nous sommes maintenant en Avril. Nous ne l'avons dit à personne, mais apparemment, ces rendez-vous non plus été suffisant pour lui.

Vendredi dernier (juste _deux jours et demi _auparavant), j'attendais comme d'habitude dans la Salle sur Demande, pendant qu'Harry était à son entraînement de Quidditch. Je jouais avec la pièce, la décorant avec les objets sexuels les plus bizarres qui existent. Au alentour de sept heures trente, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et un Harry Potter humide, entra.

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer à ce moment là, il est dur pour moi de me retenir. Alors, naturellement, je bondis sur lui (oui, je peux bondir, aussi). Je me souviens encore ce qu'il sentais ce soir là: le savon frais, une marque moldu.

Après quelques baisers, il m'éloigna, et j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas car généralement, c'est à ce moment là qu'il prend le contrôle. En un battement de paupière, tout mon dur labeur de décoration disparut et la pièce se ratatina jusqu'à devenir une simple salle de classe. Quatre yeux m'assit, prit ma main, me regarda dans les yeux, me donna un doux baiser, et dit: "Je pense qu'on devrait le faire savoir aux gens."

J'ai flippé. Vous n'auriez pas flippé! Je veux dire, allons, utilisez votre tête! Il est un Potter – et pas seulement un Potter, il es _le_ Potter –, et je suis un Malfoy – et pas n'importe quel Malfoy, je suis le Malfoy dont le père a rejoint Mr. Super-méchant, qui carrément, veux la vie d'Harry –.

Il est bon, je suis le mal il est la lumière, je suis les ténèbres. Il est innocent, je suis corrompu. Il est fort, je suis faible. Il est le feu, je suis la glace... la liste est infini.

Et allo! Si vous n'avez pas remarqué, nous sommes tout les deux des _garçons_! Harry peut faire la une juste parce qu'il a attrapé un rhume, comment pensez vous que le monde réagir quand il va apprendre ça? Rumeurs, critiques, parents scandalisés, _plus_ fans enragés (et les garçon aussi)... c'est une flopée de problèmes!

Je ne peux pas faire face à ça. Je ne le peux vraiment pas.

Il semble blessé lorsque je lui dis, comme un petit gnome qui aurait été lancé à l'autre bout de l'écosse – bien que plus mignon. « Pourquoi", me demanda-t-il, et honnêtement je ne pus lui donner un réponse approprié.

Alors, je me suis transformé en Draco-le-conard™ et j'ai répondu, "Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter? Pas de raison pour qu'on le fasse, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si on allait se marier."

Ouch. Oui, je sais ça l'a blessé. Et oui, je peux admettre mon erreur, peut importe ce que vous les gens vous pouvez penser. Il a fait savoir que je l'avais blessé immédiatement et m'a poussé. Il m'a regardé d'un air accusateur. En retour j'ai crié des mots moqueurs visant directement ses points faibles. Nous avons crié. Nous nous sommes poussés. Nous nous sommes donné des coups de poings jusqu'à saigner. Et Harry est parti.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me fuir. _Personne_ ne fuit Draco Darling Darsidius Daniel Damon Malfoy (pas un mot... pas un mot).et alors je lui ai couru après, mais c'est seulement pour avoir le dernier mot. Je l'ai rattrapé facilement, puisqu'il avait trébuché comme un idiot, l'ai poussé contre le mur, et lui ai sifflé : "Ne sois pas sentimental, Potter. On savait tous les deux que ça n'irait pas plus loin que ça. Ne ruine pas tout à cause de tes croyances de Poufsouffle!"

Je parie que vous ne pouvez pas deviner ce qu'il a fait. Allez-y deviner, amusez moi.

Ha, vous ne pouvez pas deviner, n'est-ce pas?

Il m'a EMBRASSÉ. Ce crétin m'a prit par le cou et m'a tiré vers ses lèvres.

Oh Merlin, ses lèvres! Croyez moi; vous n'avez pas vécu tant que vous n'avez pas goûté les lèvres de Harry Potter. C'était un geste tellement doux, un simple effleurement de peau. Il n'y avait pas de langue, pas de salive, pas de dent; juste une caresse aussi gentille et fraîche qu'une brise d'été.

Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il m'aime.

Je ne le dis pas, mais je l'aime aussi.

"Fais ton Coming out avec moi, Draco."

Il chuchote mon nom contre mes lèvres et je cède presque... presque...

"Dégage, Potter." Je m'écarte – bien que ça me tue de le faire, et je m'éloigne en courant avant d'avoir la chance de voir mon reflet dans les yeux écarquillés d'Harry.

Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre tout le week-end et j'ai refusé de sortir. Maintenant, deux jours plus tard, je suis obligé de voir Harry à cause des cours. Je m'attendais à le voir déprimé, ou au moins en colère. Mais à la place, il est habillé de la tête au pied comme un top model et il flirte avec tout ce qui a deux jambes. Et moi, et bien... je ne suis pas exactement au meilleur de ma forme.

Parvati Patil pouffe et lie son bras à celui d'Harry, et je me sens soudain comme si je pouvais finalement jeter le sort mortel.

Cette putain de fille est aussi regardée furieusement par plusieurs autres admirateurs de Potter. Dans un mouvement imprévu, elle se débrouille pour se contorsionner et fait la moue.

"Harry," ronronne-t-elle a vois haute. "J'ai froid..."

Oh, quelle grosse connerie! On est en avril! Le soleil brille! Les vagues de chaleur sont mêmes en avance cette année! Mais oh non Mr. Le vertueux-Gryffondor est en train d'enrouler un _bras_ autour d'elle!

Qu'est-ce que tu fous, stupide crétin ! Tu es à moi, tu m'entends à moi!

Quel culot cette fille! Comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle pose maintenant sa tête sur son épaule et demande d'une voix assez forte, "Harry, tu voudrais aller au Pré-au-Lar samedi prochain avec moi?"

Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Fille stupide, comme si Harry allait sortir avec quelqu'un comme elle. Cette petite pute, qui pense-t-elle...

"Cela répondra-t-il à ta question?" La voix d'Harry pénétra soudain dans mon fulminement intérieur. Je me concentre sur le couple et vois finalement rouge en voyant Harry s'avancer et poser une bise sur ses _lèvres_!

Les autres filles grognèrent de déception.

J'ai soudain le besoin de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Alors j'ai mis en coup de poing dans la tête de Blaise. (Et ne me regardez pas comme ça sauf si vous avez envie que je vous frappe aussi.)

Blaise jura et Pansy poussa un crie perçant qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, même celle d'Harry. Le connard eut le cran de me regarder dans les yeux et de... me faire un sourire affecté !

Oh ho, alors tu veux jouer à ça. Et bien devine quoi, _Potter_? Je peux jouer aussi.

Je tire sur la main de Pansy, et je la tire jusqu'à ce que son corps soit tendu contre le mien. Puis, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, tentant de lutter contre mon dégoût. Argh, je _haïs_ embrasser les filles, surtout celle à face de Bouledogue.

Plusieurs bruits de souffle qui se coupent autour de moi, et je retiens un sourire de triomphant.

Après plusieurs secondes, je juge qu'il est assez prudent pour moi de m'écarter. Pansy a maintenant un sourire joyeux au visage. Pfft, comme si je m'en préoccupais.

Je tourne la tête vers Harry... et il est, merde, en train de parler avec Parvati! Parler! **_PARLER_** comme si je ne venais pas d'enfoncer ma langue dans la gorge de Pansy!

Il parle, Patil pouffe. il sourit, Patil met son nez contre lui. Il rie, Patil l'embrasse sur la joue, et je cours vers le couple comme un taureau en colère.

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour garder mon calme.

"Merde alors, Harry putain de Potter, que diable penses-tu faire avec putain de **salope**!"

Bien... c'est sur que j'ai toute son attention.

Harry me jette un regard brillant de haine avec ses yeux habituellement aimants. Il ne m'avait pas regardé comme ça depuis notre cinquième année.

" Casse-toi, Malfoy." Me crache t il avec venin, comme le Fourchelangue qu'il est.

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire, _Potter_."

Harry est sur le point de répondre, mais Parvati le coupe, imprudente. "Va-t-en, Malfoy," pleurnicha t elle. Est-ce que vous ne haïssez simplement pas les filles qui pleurnichent? "Va embrasser ta petite copine à face de bouledogue!"

"Dégage et crève, salope."

Non, sérieusement, j'en avais eu assez. Elle avait touché mon Harry, elle avait embrassé mon Harry, elle avait flirté avec mon Harry, et cela revenait à une sentence de mort. Les Malfoys ne partagent pas. Pas une chance. Si j'avais eu un gallion pour chaque mâle que mon père avait maudit pour de ma mère, je pourrais aujourd'hui m'acheter les Trois Balais.

À vrai dire, j'ai mieux à faire...

J'ignore Patil et le reste de la classe. Ils n'existent plus. C'est juste moi et Harry, Harry et moi. C'est juste moi ou il y a trop d'écart entre nos lèvres?

Je saisis sa tête par les côtés et je force nos lèvres à se serrer. Je mords, je suce, et je pousse ma langue à l'intérieur. Tout d'abord, Harry proteste ardemment, mais bientôt, les deux jours (et demi!) sans contacte se trouve être trop de pressions pour nos deux libidos.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne soit revenu de son choque initial, Harry enroula ses bras musclés autour de mon torse et me serre contre lui. Ma langue, en manque de son goût, recherche la sienne immédiatement. Mon corps est parcourut de picotement de plaisir. Je le sentis frissonner dans mes bras et un gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge.

J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de l'attirer dans un endroit privé et de le baiser jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. J'ai besoin de lui rappeler qu'il m'appartient et que je lui appartiens. J'ai besoin de le tenir dans mes bras et de retrouver le contour de son corps. J'ai besoin de l'avoir en moi, et de lui rendre la faveur.

Mais avant tout ça, j'ai une chose à faire.

Je retire ma langue à contre coeur, lui donne un dernier petit baiser tandis qu'il gémit de la perte de contacte et je tourne ma tête vers la foule bouche bée.

Hé, Weasel s'est évanouie. Cool.

"Personne ne touche à _mon_ Harry, compris!"

Quelques uns hochèrent la tête encore engourdit, et le reste nous regardait toujours sous le choque. Ah, qu'ils aillent se faire enculer, ils n'ont aucune importance.

"Bien" dis-je.

Harry me regardait, complètement abasourdit. Il était si sexy dans ce pull. Mais sérieusement, il va devoir disparaître si nous allons avoir un rapport sexuel chaud et moite.

"Nous allons partir, et personne ne va nous suivre" je hurlais, et sans leur donner l'occasion de répondre, je tirais Harry vers le château. Merde au cours, Hagrid n'allait probablement pas revenir de si tôt.

La petite course jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande est tout simplement trop longue.

En général, je ne suis pas le dominant, mais j'ai tant besoin de lui que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Cependant, Harry, n'a jamais été quelqu'un à abandonner facilement. Il m'embrassa avec tout autant de force et utilisa son imposante stature pour m'obliger à m'allonger sur un matelas de plumes apparu de nulle part.

Pratique!

Il m'embrassa partout, et je fis de même. Je poussais l'une de mes mains vers son pantalon tandis qu'il sifflait en roulant des yeux.

"Draco..." Harry mordit doucement ma langue. "Ne me quitte plus jamais."

Je me figeais. Comment avais-je pu oublié les mots que j'avais dit le vendredi? Je l'ai blessé. J'ai blessé mon Harry. Je ... j'ai besoin de m'excuser.

"Draco? Tu pleures?" Harry était appuyé de tout son poids sur un bras et me regardait avec ses deux iris émeraude, si aimants, si innocents. Ne se préoccupait il pas de mon cruel rejet? Comment pouvait-il me pardonner aussi facilement?

"Harry..." je soulevais un main pour lui caresser la joue droite. Il ferma les yeux et se frotta contre ma paume comme un chat. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il ronronnait. "A propos de vendredi..."

"Arrête..." ses yeux étaient presque fermés. "Je sais que tu as eu peur. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas." il se baissa pour m'embrasser. "As-tu toujours peur, amour?"

Je hochais la tête, hésitant, vaguement conscience que des larmes tourbillonnaient autour de mes yeux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je devais le dire, je devais tout dire.

"Harry... je t'aime tant. Mais tout le monde ne nous acceptera pas. Je te voudrais pour toujours, mais..."

"Mais quoi? Dis moi, amour."

"Mais nous somme si différent!" criais-je à moitié. Je ne sais pas d'où ce courage est venu, mais j'avais besoin de lui faire savoir. "Nous sommes complètement opposés. Tu est bon, je suis le mal..."

"Alors laisse ma bonté ôté ton mal..."

"Tu es la lumière je suis le noir..."

"Alors laisse ma lumière te sortir de tes ténèbres ..."

"Tu es innocent, je suis corrompu ..."

"Alors corrompt moi, je veux que tu le fasses..."

"Tu est fort, je suis faible..."

"Alors repose toi sur moi et laisse moi te porter le reste du chemin..."

"Tu es le feu, je suis la glace ..."

"Alors laisse moi te faire fondre..."

Et je l'ai fais. Et il l'a fait. Et nous avons passé le reste de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et la vie et parfaite.

FIN

Alors ça vous a plu ?


End file.
